My Angel Who Rescues Me
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: Evan is 18 and Randy is 26, Evan's father died and he was Evan's whole world, can Randy Rescue him before it's too late. Maybe Romance later
1. Finding Randy

Finding Randy

December 11th

18 year old Evan was just so sad, his dad was dying he knew it. He wished he could do something to help his dad but he knew he couldn't. He was home alone just worrying about the past and the things he told his father that week before. He told his friend Alex about what was going on with his dad and he told Evan that he would ask Randy to pray for him and his family. He went on his facebook and was tagged in a picture of this Indies Wrestler named Randy Orton. Evan clicked on the profile and looked through the pictures and wow he was amazed. He clicked add as a Friend and within seconds Randy Orton was his friend.

He went to message Randy but thought, what if I am a bother to him and what if he is sleeping, since it is about 2 AM where he lives. Evan was almost in a middle of a panic attack when he emailed Randy and told him about his father. Randy was very caring and came back and said, "Hi Evan, Alex told me about you and just so you know you are in my prayers, take care sweet heart. I am always here for you." Evan was crying so hard now, how can a complete stranger care more about him then any one else in his town. He replied, "Thanks, for caring about me and all. I just can't lose my daddy, he is everything to me and he is in a coma and I am so afraid he will die. I am trying not to cry but I just can't help it." Randy came back and wrote, "Hey, it's going to be ok, my friend was in a coma and he came out, I try so hard to keep my emotions in but if I was in the same situation as you, I would let my tears out, just stay calm and just have faith." It was almost 2 o'clock Evan's time and he knew he had to wake up early to go 3 hours away to see his dad in hospital but he wrote one last thing to Randy. "Again thanks, for writing to me it is kinda making me smile knowing I have someone as sweet as you to help me with my problems, I don't want to be a bother or all. *lets tears out* I just want my daddy home and better." Again Randy wrote back, "I'm sorry sweetheart, you need to turn on the tv and watch something with the volume turn down low, and just relax. Make today a better day, your friend Randy."

Evan finally went to sleep after crying so much and just thought about his friend that he found that night. When he woke up Randy posted on his wall and said that he was praying that today was better than the last and Evan just started crying, why couldn't he have Randy there and why did Evan have to be so young, 8 years younger, Randy was 26 and he was just 18. He wrote back on his wall post and thanked him again. He was ready for the new day even if it means telling his father goodbye.

What do yall think should I continue or not?


	2. A Sad and Happy Day

A Sad Day then a Good Day

Evan went in to see his father and told him he loved him so much and held his hand and just wept. He remembered what Randy told him, talk to his father, tell him that he loves him and just be there for him. "Daddy I love you and I miss watching shows with you, when you come out we can catch up on them, just please come out." Evan was so tired to just watching his daddy waste away in that hospital room so he left and went back in the waiting room so his mother and brother could go see his dad.

Evan got on his laptop and emailed Randy, "Hey, I don't want to be a bother to you but I went into the room and saw my daddy wasting away and he isn't the same daddy I remember, it's just so hard seeing him. Luv you." Within minutes Randy was on and emailed Evan, "Hey sweetheart just relax ok, I know it's very hard for you to go thru what you are. You are strong ok, I know you didn't have much sleep last night so just close your eyes and just think of the past memories with your father. You are never bothering me. Always here for you kid."

Evan closed his eyes and thought back the 2 weeks earlier he and his dad was at the store and his dad saw this cute baby and was playing with it, Evan suddenly woke up and cried, if daddy dies he will never see his grandchildren or anything. Oh please God let him be ok.

It was time for them to make the long trip back to their house so they left and Evan cried all the way back home. When they got home, Evan's mom woke him up and told him just to go to sleep, well Evan couldn't, and he had to look at Randy's profile first. He went online and saw that Randy posted a video, so he watched it and smiled. Evan commented on the link and said "That was really hot, you are so Sexy." Randy replied "Thanks, how did your day go?" Evan messaged Randy and told him that it was bad and that is dad was still in the coma, and wasn't looking good, everything going out on him. Randy told him that he was sorry and that he was praying extra hard for Evan's dad to recover. 

Right before Evan went to sleep he wrote Randy, "I am going to bed now and I am going to pray so hard and then wrap my pillow up and sleep with it like it was a teddy bear, love you goodnight." Randy wrote to him, "Stay warm. Be well. Night" that was all Evan needed and he smiled. He just wish that maybe some day he will see Randy but that was wishful thinking.

Sunday

It was 6 AM and they were headed back to the hospital and Evan's mom told him that if his dad wasn't responding they were going to let him go without pain, Evan started to tear up and he finally said ok. Evan went back to his phone, the only one who could cheer him up was Randy, he wrote, "Well I am leaving 2 see him, have a great day. I no my will be long. The nerves are back shaky again. Luv u" 2 hours later still no reply back from Randy, Evan thought that maybe he didn't want to care about him anymore so he stopped emailing for awhile.

When Evan and his family finally reached the hospital Evan was happy he heard that he is dad was out of the coma, but still couldn't talk because of the breathing tube in his throat. Evan ran to his father's bed side and told him he loved him and everything. About 20 mins later Evan made an excuse to go to the bathroom he had to email Randy. He said, "Thanks 4 the prayers! Daddy woke up! Be on later 2nite. Thanks 4 being here for me. He has a long way 2 go. Keep praying please." Evan went back in with his family to see his father.

A couple hours later Evan went to see his father and his eyes were closed. "Daddy, can you hear me? I love you daddy." Evan took his father's hand and squeezed it and the next thing he knew his dad flipped his hand over and took Evan's hand in his and squeezed it and mouthed "I love you" to Evan and slipped back in the coma.

Evan couldn't take it anymore he told his mom that they needed to go home and all and she agreed. When they made it home Evan looked to see if Randy emailed him but he didn't so he emailed Randy once more, "I am back home, shaky again, my dad woke up at 5:30 today, but now he is heavily sedated. I tried to be strong for my mom and grandma and then after my granny left I fell apart. I seen these lil girls with their daddies and I just wanted to be cuddled with him. I went to see him and I fell apart, he knew I was crying and I had my hand on his and he flipped my hand over and put his hand in mine and squeezed it. Prayers are working! I know I can't do anything and my daddy wouldn't want me to worry and get sick so I am just going to stop worrying and look forward to the future. I will be talking to you, might be about my nerves might be just to chat. I love you! I know I cannot thank you enough soo thanks again for being here." Then he got a reply from Randy, "Hey! That is GREAT NEWS! I am so very happy to hear that. See. I will do. Always here for ya" Then Evan wrote back, "I don't know what tomorrow will bring so I might be all panicky tomorrow night, but I know I am not alone thanks to you and my friends I can talk to." He went to sleep and then woke up off and on during the night.

Morning came early and someone in the town was asking about how his dad was and Evan told them and almost broke. When he went home from the store he wrote Randy, "OK my nerves are becoming shaky again, I am telling someone what happened and I am shaking," Randy wrote this back to Evan, "stay strong. glad to hear your dad is doing better. prayed again. keep being strong. your dad needs that for you and I'm sure he wants you to work through it. it's okay to be concerned and worried, it's natural just don't let it overcome you to the point where it weakens you is all. ah, that is sweet of you for saying those sweet things about me. here for ya kid. not a problem. always." Evan just smiled and wished he could see Randy face to face, he loved him and he didn't even know him but he just loved him so much. He wrote again to Randy, "Hugs you so much. I know, he doesn't want me sick and weakens me. I think I am going to be ok. Love You, I think I stirred up my nerves again I just posted a pic of my daddy. But I am ok, because I know he will be well." He knew that Randy was going to email him so he just stayed on, and sure enough Randy emailed him again, you're never alone. there are good people out there. stay well."

It was almost 2 AM at night, he had been emailing Randy almost all day, but he felt good and not sad, so he emailed Randy once more, "You are a great friend and such a sweetie! I will talk to you more tomorrow! Have a great night and day." Randy wrote his last email for the night and said, "You're going to be fine ;) So is your Dad. Stay Positive. He needs that."

Evan felt loved and he drifted off to sleep, knowing that Morning will be hard but with Randy there in spirit he will make it through. Evan prayed and lastly he said, thank you lord for sending me a perfect Angel by the name of Randy in my life.


	3. The Day He Had To Say GoodBye

The Day He Had To Say Goodbye

Monday

Evan knew it wasn't looking too good for his father and he went in one last time before his father was wheeled into surgery for his kidney's, they were failing terrible and everyone was afraid to do the surgery because his heart was less than 1% and he could die. Evan wiped his tears on his shirt and told his dad that he loved him and he was sorry for the things he said the week before.

Hours later his dad was still in the coma and was doing worse, the surgery wasn't successful, his kidney's were no more, nothing could help him. His liver was gone, from all the smoking and pneumonia built up everywhere. Evan told himself that he wasn't going to be in the room when he died, he ran out of the room crying and knocked into someone. "Sorry." Evan sniffled. The old man took Evan into a hug and asked what was wrong and Evan told him. The older man just held him there and told him how sorry he was and just keep faith and knowing that his dad was going to be fine. Evan thanked the old man and went to the bathroom and washed his face.

Evan didn't know whether or not to write Randy, he still felt like he was a bother to him, why does someone really care for me? Evan just couldn't keep his tears in thinking about his dad and about Randy, what would he be like if Randy was there, would he be wrapped in his arms and held tight? Would Randy soothe him so he could go to sleep? All the questions he would loved to be answered but they can't, Randy was 1400 miles away and he wouldn't do it any ways, Evan was just a fan and that was all.

Evan didn't even remember getting in the car with his mom and brother and headed back home, it was a Monday night, time for WWE RAW to come on, Evan loved that show and he watched it all the time with his dad. Evan eyes teared up, no dad watching it with him that night. He couldn't watch it without crying so he got on his laptop and emailed Randy, "Today was hard daddy wasn't squeezing mine or my mom's hand, he had a major surgery for Kidney treatments, he made it through. I was strong for half the day until my mom said to him about him getting well and come home and watch tv with us. He watches Wrestling with me and my brother and I broke when I came home I watched WWE Raw and I could feel my dad beside telling me to watch your boys! I know it will be ok. I just don't know how much I can build up without breaking again." Randy knew that it was killing Evan but he just didn't know what to do to help him so he wrote back, "Just stay tough. Nothing wrong with expressing your emotions. I understand that you're going through a rough time. Let the doctors do their thing. Keep the good times in mind and stand tall." Evan smiled at what Randy wrote, everything that Randy wrote made Evan smile, so Evan wrote back, "I will! I am smiling right now but I don't know for how long."

11:58 PM, Evan knew it was going to happen again, his nerves was shaking and he was crying. He wrote Randy back and said, "OK it hit again, I regret not telling daddy how much I loved him b4 he left to go to the ER Friday nite." 3 minutes later Randy wrote, "Well next time you see him tell him that you love him, sleep well kid." Evan wrote back to him and said, "I do all the time now when I see him. Thanks again for talking! I am getting better now. I know this is going to be a tough time in my life but I know I am not alone. you and God Bless You. Tomorrow is another day!" Randy wrote and told him God bless him and that to embrace every moment. After that Evan went to Sleep.

Tuesday

Evan didn't feel like going to see his dad that day, he knew something was going to happen he felt it. He went with his grandma to her kidney treatments and 2 hours later his brother called and said that their mom was going to say something when she picked Evan and his Granny up from the doctor's. Evan knew it was the end.

A couple of hours later Evan's mom was over at the doctor's and they left, in the car she told Evan that they lost his dad 2 times today and would they want him to be brought back a 3rd time. "No, momma, daddy has suffered long enough, I am not ready to give him up but he fought too long. Just let him go." Evan said through his tears. His mom asked did he want to go down to the hospital and Evan said no that he would just stay at the house.

When Evan got home he went straight to the computer and told Randy what happened today and Randy wasn't on yet so he just watched some of Randy's video's to make him feel better. 7 o'clock came and Evan had a pain in his chest and he wrote on his facebook that his dad just died. He knew it before his mom called 5 minutes later and told him. He wrote back to Randy and told him that his daddy died at 7 that night. Randy wrote back and said, "Oh Evan, I'm so sorry sweetheart. In life, we cannot plan for these things nor is it easy to deal with them and face them with a clear mind. You have to make sure that you Do keep strong and remember all of the good things and time spent with you Father. I am certain that he would want nothing other than for you to live a long, healthy and prosperous life. Keep his spirit alive by living the way he would have felt best for you. Doing the good things that he used to do that not only inspired others but made them smile.I know it must be tough Evan but please keep your head up, your heart warm and your mind strong. It is what your Father would want of you. Be there for your family and allow them to be there for you.I am so very sorry, Evan I will Always be here for you. Stay strong Friend, Randal."

Evan cried not because he missed his dad, he was still in shock and all, but he cried because Randy was so sweet and caring and it didn't matter what happened, Evan was going to still love Randy with everything in him. He is his Angel, God knew he was going to take his father away so he brought an Angel to be with Evan and that Angel was Randy.


	4. Not An Update Just a Note

This isn't a new chapter it's a note, I will continue this sometimes this week, sorry for the waiting, but I have some things I have to get done. I will put 2 chapters up in the same day, how bout that? I really hope by the end of this Evan and Randy gets together, or just has a long distance relationship. Most importantly I just like to see Evan happy and what makes him happy is Randy. Hope everyone is enjoying the new day and have a great week till I update again!


	5. The Day After The Death

**Here is the next chapter, Sorry it has taken me long to put this up but had some things in the family I had to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The Day After the Death

Evan woke up and felt tears rolling down his face and he knew his dad wasn't in the house in human form. He dreamed about his father and he thought it was real, his father was right over him and waking him up, but it was just a dream. "Daddy, I miss you so much already, I don't know how to go on." Evan woke up completely and found out that his mom and brother had left to go to the funeral home. They asked Evan if he wanted to go the night before and Evan just shook his head because he just couldn't be there.

Evan didn't feel like getting dressed but he had to in case anyone came over to bring food or whatnot. He just kept on crying, his dad was everything to him and he just didn't know if he could make it. Evan got on the computer and the first thing he saw was Randy's wall post on his facebook. "Hey sweetheart, I know it's going to be rough for awhile but never lose hope and faith, I am always here. Always, Randal" Evan smiled as he liked it and thanked him back.

He just wished that Randy could be right beside him but as he told himself earlier, he was just another fan and nothing more. He sinked in the chair in front of the computer and just cried more, he wished he had someone to cuddle up to. No one liked Evan tho, he just didn't understand because he was nice and all, but he was an outsider, always been. He never been in a relationship or never been kissed. He looked at himself and he saw why, he was ugly. He had too much weight on him and he tried to get it off but nothing was working. Evan shrugged and just went outside.

The sky was a perfect shade of blue, a little cold but not freezing. _Hey Daddy, I know you don't like seeing me cry but I just can't help it. I'm sorry for last week. I shouldn't have gotten you upset. If I could just turn the time back, I would have said I love you lots and hugs you more than I did and just shared all my time with you. Daddy I just want to be with you, but you wouldn't want that to happen. You must be smiling because the sun is shinning and all. I am so happy that I have someone like Randy in my life, you would like him, he is so amazing, I hope I can see him one day. I love you daddy and I will be out here later. I miss you so much. _

Evan went to his mom's and dad's bed room hunting for the home videos when he and his brother was little just to see his dad laughing and smiling. He finally found them but he didn't know if it was to early to watch them. He emailed Randy, "I have a question, my daddy made some videos when me and my brother were babies and I wondered should I watch them? If I do what if I don't show emotion, that is what I am afraid I will do, I know I should cry but what if I can't?" Randy wasn't online but Evan waited to see what Randy would have said. A couple hours later Randy emailed Evan back and said,"It's normal to be going through the emotions you are. My advice would be to feel these emotions, work through them and grow from them. Take it a day at a time. It's fairly fresh. Don't do something you feel you don't want to be doing or to make you more upset. I would look at videos and pictures as part of memory and good times. A lot of people, I assume, store all of that away. That is called repressed emotion and I couldn't say that it's a healthy way of dealing with it. Although when someone on tv that I like dies it's kind of weird for me to watch them for a while. Eventually I look to watch them and re-discover what made me like them in the first place. Just relax, and live day to day. Don't let it get you down but at the same time find natural and good positive ways to cope. Feel better."

Evan read that over and over again, he just couldn't believe someone really wanted to help him. He wrote back to Randy and said, "Thanks and Goodnight and love you, and thanks for always here for me." Randy wrote back and said, "Keep your head up sweetheart and have sweet dreams."

Evan woke in the middle of the night and wrote to Johnny and when Evan woke up the next morning he found the email, Randy said, "Unfortunately in life we are faced with things we shouldn't have to. There is really nothing good that could be said. The most important thing is that you try to find the strength to live in a way that would have made your Father proud. I am so very sorry for your loss and I don't assume it will be easy. My little cousins lost their Dad, my Uncle, at a very young age and I made a promise to always look out for them as a Father would. Please surround yourself with the people that matter most. Keep God in your heart and keep moving forward with every day. Always here for you"

Evan smiled and put his clothes on and started his day off smiling because he knew that Randy would be there for him always.


	6. Holidays without Dad

Note: Sorry for the long wait, I am stressing so bad with family problems that I am left with so after this update it might be long time before I update again. Please just stay with me.

First Holiday without Daddy

It was December 25th; Evan knew that the next week or 2 will be going to be sad, first holidays were always rough. Evan thought to himself, "I can make it" and he started to smile just thinking about Randy. He knew that Randy was with family or was he, he remembered that Randy didn't associate with his family anymore because they done him wrong. He wrote Randy, "Hey, I hope you are having a great holiday, me, well I am crying because my dad won't be here and I just need to feel loved." Randy was on at that time and he wrote back, "Hey Angel, I am very sorry about you missing your dad, but look at it this way kiddo, he is there with you even though you can't see him and all God Bless you during this time. Always here sweetie."

2 days later,

Evan wasn't on much during Christmas and when he logged in, he saw that Randy wrote on his wall, Hope you had a Merry Christmas Evan, Remember God is watching over you and your dad is proud. Enjoy your days. Well Evan thought about doing something, he went searching for home videos his dad recorded back in the day. Well he watched them and then started to cry, he knew it was too soon. He wrote Randy, "hope you had a great day today, I did I watched home videos today and laughed, now I am paying for it, crying my eyes out, miss my daddy, he was the only one outside of my social networks that understood how much I love wrestling, I miss talking to him and miss him kidding me about it." Well a couple of hours later he got the reply from Randy, "Hey, don't look at it that way. There is nothing wrong with getting in touch with your feelings. I was watching old videos myself and realized how things were and how they are. Things change in life Evan, and we must move forward. Whatever has come, whatever may come, we have to keep striving for more and keep moving forward. Never forget how far you've come in life and what you must do to ensure your overall happiness. I understand what you might be going through. Just take it day to day sweetheart and remain with a Good Spirit, always Randy."

Evan smiled and then replied, "yeah, and I kind of get gloomy after watching wrestling cuz he was always there talking to me about it and we talked for hours about it. My rest of the family don't understand why I like wrestling my dad knew cuz he got me into watching it I am glad that I have you and so many people on here that talks about it on here. I am so blessed and I am looking ahead ya!" Evan wanted to be in WWE or some type of wrestling, he knew he was gay before his father died and he was hoping that maybe he would find a bi, or gay wrestler and maybe have a relationship with him, maybe he would see Randy one day and, no Evan thought, no Randy is way to out of my league, I am a nerd and he wouldn't want me. I am just blessed for his friendship, he said to himself.

Moments later Randy replied, "there ya go kid ;) don't feel bad, almost all of my family doesn't understand my desire for wrestling either. When I bring home a very flattering paycheck one day... then they'll change their tune ;) find that part of you." Evan wrote back and said that, you always cheer me up." Randy replied, "Aw that's nice, what are friends for kiddo." Evan smiled and told Randy goodnight and Randy replied and told him to have a great night and great day the next day. Evan signed off and thanked God for his Angel.

A couple of weeks later, Evan was sitting in his aunt's Kidney Center and it was a Tuesday, those were hard days because his dad died on a Tuesday, he wrote Randy, "Hey Randy, I hope your day is good, mine, not so. It's a Tuesday and I am sad, I hate feeling this way. I know my dad is smiling down upon me but I can't make this pain go away. Like I tell people, I don't know when this hurt will go away prob never. I am so blessed to have friends like you. You are very special to me and I love you that help me get through my days. Maybe my day will get better. you." And of course Randy was online and he saw that Evan wrote him and he replied, "It is something you must work with every day sweetheart. I have never experience what you have and I am sorry but just like every loss or every heartache you must deal with it each day and make the conscious effort to want to be better and feel better. Live in your Dad's name and find ways to be joyful. I am sure your Dad would want and expect that for you. God Bless." Evan saw that reply and smiled.


End file.
